A convenient voltage reference standard by which bias currents may be established is the V.sub.BE of a transistor as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,926 entitled "Bias Current Reference Circuit". In such circuits, the base-emitter voltage V.sub.BE of a transistor is reflected across a resistor, R, to provide a reference current. However, reference circuits which provide a current that is proportional to the ratio of V.sub.BE /R are susceptible to process and temperature variations. The voltage V.sub.BE has a negative temperature coefficient and the resistance R has a positive temperature coefficient. Therefore, as the temperature rises, V.sub.BE decreases and R increases thereby causing the reference current to have a relatively strong temperature dependence.